sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnelian (Tetrawyvern)
Carnelian (specifically Carnelian Facet-6 Cut-904) '''is a former Homeworld Gem created by Tetrawyvern. Note that most sections of this article are incomplete and will be written in more detail once I've began progress on my miniseries. Appearance WIP Personality Carnelian is constantly boiling over with energy and always needs to make use of it. She's almost always in motion and has a bad habit of crashing into things, although she never seems to experience pain from her collisions, as she is exceedingly durable. When she's not dashing into assorted objects, Carnelian is constantly seeking entertainment. She is interestingly childish and feels like she needs to be having fun whenever she can. Since her resistance to physical forces muffles most sensations, she tends to seek extremes. Because of this, she enjoys serious missions and combats, to the length where she considers them a kind of game. History Carnelian was manufactured to serve Pink Diamond and emerged as the Rebellion was nearing its end. Her exit hole was placed far too close to the exit hole of a Jasper, and their gems ended up overlapping as a result. They ended up being forcefully seperated. Despite extensive efforts, a shard of Jasper's gemstone forcefully stuck to Carnelian's, which enhanced Carnelian's durability but damaged her form. Her Jasper friend was worried that they would both be shattered and hitched a ride off-planet on a Nephrite's ship. With nothing better to do, Carnelian followed. The rebellion ended shortly after Jasper and Carnelian made it to Homeworld. Following Pink's alleged shattering, Jasper and Carnelian were reassigned to Yellow Diamond and stationed in a small traveling squadron of other defective Quartzes. After a few centuries of service, Jasper noticed that the members of their squadron were continuously being picked off in "accidents", eventually deciding that their shatterings weren't accidental and that she and Carnelian would be next. Naturally, Carnelian and Jasper ran away, bringing an Amethyst from their unit with them. Midway through their escape, Carnelian and her friends ran into a Kreuzite. Jasper mistook her for a Homeworld sentinel and attacked her. Eventually, they realized that she was also running away and offered to join her. The four had some narrow run-ins with guards, but they eventually made it onto a nearby planet. After setting up a base, Kreuzite introduced the rest of the group to Feldspar, a Gem she had been bringing with her. WIP Abilities Carnelian possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst and Jasper, they form Ametrine. Skillset * '''Boomerang Proficiency: Though her fighting style seems erratic, Carnelian is surprisingly skilled with her boomerang. She is capable of subconsciously calculating its trajectory, which allows her to land attacks in unexpected places. Unique Abilities * S'pin Dash': Carnelian can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. She rarely uses this ability in combat, but constantly uses it in her day-to-day life. * Enhanced Durability: Carnelian has an unusually large amount of stamina. This makes her less vulnerable to attacks and pain but muffles her senses. Relationships Feldspar Carnelian enjoys playfully teasing Feldspar and seems oblivious to her irritated responses. When not poking fun at her, Carnelian sees Feldspar as a solid ally, albeit a fairly detatched one. Kreuzite Carnelian appreciates how kind Kreuzite is to her and attempts to reciprocate that kindness by going along with whatever Kreuzite says. She's made some effort, but in general, she hasn't really reciprocated anything. Amethyst Carnelian thinks of Amethyst as a close friend of hers and likes seeing her happy. However, despite paying a lot of attention to her happiness, she usually doesn't notice it when Amethyst isn't feeling so carefree. Jasper Carnelian and Jasper are about as close as two Gems originally stuck together can get. Carnelian's constant zestiness combined with Jasper's aggressive energy makes them a powerful duo, but they sometimes lose track of themselves when they're together. Weapon Carnelian's weapon is a curved boomerang with pointed edges. It's capable of folding in half and disconnecting into two pieces. It is also extremely aerodynamic. Originally, it was a shade of red with yellow diamond chevrons on both ends. Since Carnelian's escape from Homeworld, it has regenerated to appear with lightning-bolt stripes in a variety of colors. Image coming soon. Caste Carnelians already exist in canon. Gallery Real life carnelian.jpg|Some real-life samples of carnelian. Trivia * Carnelian likes playing practical jokes on people. She's just really terrible at it. Category:A to Z Category:Tetra's Alcove Category:Gems Category:OCs Category:Quartzes Category:Chalcedonies Category:Carnelians Category:Mismatch Gems Category:Misfits and Mysteries